1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates generally to shift change control systems and automatic transmission systems of automobiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a shift change control system of an automobile, intended for controlling an automatic transmission system that is a combination of a shift change mechanism and a motor. In addition, the invention is concerned with an automatic transmission system of the automobile.
2. Background of Art
Conventional automatic transmission systems typically employ a planetary-gear-type or parallel-shaft-type transmission to shift gears by selectively engaging one of the independent clutches provided for each gear different in change gear ratio.
As described in, for example, Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-113932, a system is also proposed that implements active shift changing by combining a motor and a parallel-shaft-type transmission with two input shafts.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-113932